memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Jason
Episode 2.10 "Midway" (Deck 43, gym) Captain Tyson and Colonel Carter are walking through the corridor walking to the gym. So Sam how has it been being the commanding officer of Starbase Atlantis? Captain Tyson asked Sam as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. I've had a rocky start but all in all its been great how has it been on the frontlines Colonel Carter asked him as she looks at Jason. He looks at her. We've been doing ok we've been doing falling back action slowing the Xindi advance down while we fall back for a better defensive line but its nice to get away from the frontlines for awhile and help you out so I hear that Mr. Coolidge is doing his "review" on the team Captain Tyson says as he looks at Colonel Carter. Well yeah I've heard that Doctor Weir has been fighting the reviews when she took command of the starbase when it first when online Colonel Carter says as she leads Jason into the gym. (Gym) They walk into the gym and see Ronon training with marines. Is that him? Jason asked Sam as he looks at her. Sam nods. Hmm, kinda reminds me of Commander Worf with the fighting style Jason says as he looks at Colonel Carter then at Ronon. Typhuss walks over to Samantha and Jason. Oh hey Typhuss what's up Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Not much, Ronon is training with the marines, like always says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sam looks at him. Yeah his training sessions have been a bit hard and intense Doctor Keller has patched up half of our marines Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Last week when I was training with Ronon, he broke my jaw and Keller had to fix it says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Jason looks at him. How long were you out for? Jason asked as he looks at him. An hour says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Then Captain Martin walks into the gym. Man half of my marines aren't allowed to train with Ronon Doctor Crusher is tired of fixing their broken bones and cuts Captain Martin says as he looks at them. Typhuss is happy to see his friend. John, its to see you again, what are you doing here says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Oh we were in the sector and I decided to stop by and see how the starbase was doing this is my second time on board the starbase since we took care of the Asurans last year John says as he looks at Typhuss and Sam. Jason looks at him. Captain Jason Tyson USS Helena, and you must be Captain Martin commanding officer of the famous flagship of the fleet Jason says as he shook John's hand. John looks at him. Yeah that's me and you're the son of Admiral Tyson he was my lecture at the Academy John says as he looks at him. After the training session Ronon walks over to them. Who the hell is this? Ronon says as he looks at Jason. Typhuss introduced Jason to Ronon. Ronon, this is Jason Tyson, Captain of the USS Helena says Typhuss as he looks at Ronon. Jason looks at him. I am happy to meet you Ronon, I've read your file Jason says as he extends his hand. Ronon spits water out on the floor. This is awkward John says as he looks at Typhuss and Sam. Sam looks at them. Why don't we let you two speak and we'll just go to ops and watch for Jumpgate activity come on guys Carter says as she looks at them. Carter, Typhuss, and John left the training room. Ronon are you ok? Jason asked as he looks at him. Ronon looks at him with a scowl. I've got nothin' to say Ronon says as he looks at Jason. Ronon leaves the training room. Meanwhile on battle damaged Starfleet outpost in orbit of a desert planet the crew is dead from being fed upon by several Wraith soldiers, as a Wraith scientist walks over to the console and one carries a large circular device, others carry tendons that are the Wraith version of cables. This is it, let's get to work one of the Wraith says as he looks at his people. They get to work. On Starbase Atlantis in the mess hall everyone is eating. Jason looks at Typhuss. He's so scowly what can I do to get him to talk to me? Jason asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Why don't you try having a drink with him says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason walks over to the bar. One Andorian ale and an ale for Mr. Dex Jason says as he looks at the bar keeper. Ronon looks at him with a scowl again. Look, I don't need a coach teaching me how to act during the interview, I've dealt with the IOA before Ronon says as he looks at Jason and drinks the ale. Jason looks at him. Ronon, the IOA is comprised of more than just Mr. Woolsey, their new member, Mr. Coolidge is far less pleasant Jason says as he looks at him. Ronon looks at him. Yeah, well, I can handle him, I'll stay calm, answer all of his questions, I know how to play the game Ronon says as he looks at Jason and drinks his ale. Jason looks at him. Let's talk about something different Jason says as he looks at him. Ronon looks at him. What do you want to know? Ronon asked as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him. Tell me about Sateda Jason says as he looks at Ronon. Ronon puts his drink down and looks at him. What do you wanna know? Ronon says as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him. According to the Orion's sensor records the planet was attacked by the Wraith how long ago was that? Jason says as he looks at Ronon. Ronon looks at him. Years ago Ronon says as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him. Was your forces outnumbered, and unable to fight them? Jason says as he looks at Ronon. Ronon gets a bit frustrated. Oh, we fought back, the battle lasted days Ronon says as he looks at him. Jason looks at him. And when you finally surrendered, what did the Wraith do then—? Jason was about to finish his sentence. Ronon looks at him. We didn't surrender! we fought until every last one of us was either dead or captured Ronon says as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him. So tell me then…is it true that negligence on your part is what first alerted the Wraith to your presence? that your reckless actions brought about the deaths of thousands of innocent people—Jason was about to finish what he was about to say. Ronon throws Jason out of the bar stool and through the table, unholsters his particle magnum Terminator style and it powers up and aims it at Jason who is on the floor with Ronon's boot on his chest. THAT'S A LIE! Ronon shouts as he looks at Jason. While everyone has gotten up, upset and confused at the scene, Typhuss goes to the scene and attempts to calm Ronon down. Ronon, put your weapon down now, stop this and don't make me call security says Typhuss as he looks at Ronon. Ronon still pointing his weapon as Jason. Typhuss that damn thing is set to kill and it's on my face Jason says as he looks at Typhuss and then at the barrel. Sheppard walks in as well. What's the problem here? Colonel Sheppard asked as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Ronon and Captain Tyson were walking about Sateda then Ronon pull his weapon on Captain Tyson says Typhuss as he looks at Sheppard. Jason looks at them. Uh guys I've got a particle weapon pointed at my face Jason says as he looks at them. Sheppard looks at Ronon. Ronon! put…the gun…away! Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at him. Ronon puts his boot off Jason's chest and reholsters his weapon as he looks at Jason as Typhuss makes a suggestion. Jason, maybe you shouldn't talk about Sateda with Ronon says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Sheppard looks at Ronon. Why don't you take the Captain down to the gym and show him a few moves, maybe you two can teach each other some new moves Sheppard says as he looks at them. In the gym, Jason and Ronon fight in the center of the room with large staffs. Jason has taken off his Starfleet jacket and is in sleeveless top and pants. Atlantis personnel line the edges, cheering the fighters on. Chuck has a PDA and is collecting latinum in a betting pool. Carter enters and walks over to Sheppard and Typhuss, who's watching calmly. Colonel? want to place a bet? Sheppard asked as he looks at her and then looks at the fight. Carter looks at them. What's going on? Sam says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Jason and Ronon are having a fight, they are bonding, Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sam looks at them. Bonding, how long have they been at it? Sam asked as she looks at them. John looks at her. About an hour or so John says as he looks at her. She's surprised by that. An hour?! Sam says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. You want them to stop says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sheppard looks at them. Nah, it's good for them to blow off steam John says as he looks at them. They then stop and Ronon walks away as Jason breathes heavily. In the infirmary Jason's being treated by Doctor Keller as Typhuss amazed how he was able to hang with Ronon. Well you and Ronon were able to hang, does that mean he likes you now says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason looks at him. Probably in his own way he respects me, I'm due back on Earth the Helena is suppose to be on patrol watching the Xindi Jason says as he looks at him. He looks at Jason and thanks him for coming to help. Thanks for coming to help says Typhuss as he looks at Jason.